


Training Time - [Request]

by kalliblast



Series: Completed Requests [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalliblast/pseuds/kalliblast
Summary: Short one shot about God Tamer training Tiso to become a better fighter, with a little romance of course





	Training Time - [Request]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Navi0727](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navi0727/gifts).



> Done as a request [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220829 ]. Hope you enjoy it!

In the depth of Hollownest, all the way in Kingdom’s Edge, Tiso was in the middle of his weekly training. There was a large, empty area behind the Colosseum that was rarely used for anything. Perfect spot for isolated training and practice. Tiso was extremely thankful that he somehow convinced the God Tamer herself to help him learn how to fight correctly. He really looked up to her, even if physically he had to look down. His pride wouldn’t let him tell himself that she helped him train only out of pity, though. Tiso would have preferred to have fought in the Colosseum for his training, since it was were he wanted to be, but God Tamer was smarter than that. She wouldn’t let him get himself killed before she even gets the chance to really fight him herself.  


It wouldn’t be a lie if God Tamer said that she was only helping Tiso out of pity, but it wouldn’t be the full truth, either. Tiso was kind of… arrogant. Like very arrogant. But even so, God Tamer still promised to train him and still considered him someone she was close too, if not the only person she was close to. Their relationship wasn’t perfectly teacher and student, either. When it comes down to it, they could get quite flirty. She also loved smashing his ego to the ground with the fact that she was at least 20 times better at fighting than he is. But it wasn’t always like that, sometimes she’d give him praise (or at least some form of respect). Right now was not one of those times, though.  


Currently, Tiso was using his small shield to block attacks from God Tamer, the only problem, and probably the worst problem, is that God Tamer’s nail is twice the size of her own body, and she knew how to use it. She would swing from above and the left in almost the same motion, making it seem like she was teleporting from hit to hit. Each time Tiso was only barely able to block the strike, but the pace she was going at made it hard for him to make an attempt to fight back. At this point, not even unleashing the spikes on his shield would help him. She seemed to be going extra hard on him today, she had said that he would never learn if she continued to fight at the same level as him. God Tamer was barely even trying, while Tiso seemed like he was going to break in half from so much stress. She stuck her nail out in front of his face and watched as he jumped backwards onto the ground, cowering with his shield over his head.  


“Pathetic. I’ve taught you better.” God Tamer basically spat at him, sticking her nail into the dirt for the time being. Tiso fell backwards onto the floor, dropping his shield completely, “I was doing well! It is not my fault you made your training so difficult!” She scoffed, crossing her arms. “If you think that was difficult, you’ll have one hell of a time in there.” She nodded to the arena, just a yards above them.  


He wanted to snap back with something witty, trying to prove how strong he actually is, but he had nothing left to say. She was right. He made his way through Hollownest thinking he was the best of the best, but he only got by on sheer luck. The God Tamer made sure he knew that, almost daily.  


She pulled her nail out of the ground, checking the blade to see if it needed to be sharpened. When she spoke again, it was a lot softer. “You’ve grown a lot, Tiso, honestly. But you’re going to have to work harder if you want to beat me in there. It’s not easy. But you’re good, really. You just have to get your head out your ass and think about other things than how great you are.” She came to the conclusion a while ago that if Tiso could focus better in battle on his opponent rather than how well it is going for him, he would be able to improve double of his skill now. It was hard for someone like him to get out of that mind set, though.  


Tiso stood up, picking up his shield and assessing if there was any excessive damage. “So you think I’m a great fighter, hm?” God Tamer laughed, “I said good, and that wasn’t my point.” Tiso sighed while standing up, “So you want me to, as you say, “get my head out of my ass?”  


“That’s what I said, yes. In battle, you can’t think about how well you are doing. You can only focus on your enemy. You’re thinking too much about your own accomplishments to be able to focus on the task.” Tiso figured that made sense.  


“Four weeks into this training and you finally give me solid advice.” God Tamer chuckled, “I’ve been giving you plenty advice, if only you’ve listened.” He claimed that he was the best listener on this side of Hollownest, which only made God Tamer let out a small laugh once more. He could be so annoying but even then God Tamer found herself getting dangerously close to him. She knew she couldn’t fall for the enemy, but it was getting difficult not to see him as a cute, clumsy idiot who just needed the right guidance. She pushed back thoughts about how fighting him would affect her, since it shouldn’t affect her, but she knew it would.  


She had been staring at her sword for a good few minutes, not paying much attention, when suddenly Tiso rushed her with his shield, pushing her back a good few feet and knocking the wind out of her.  


“You were not standing guard! I won this battle, Tamer.” When Tiso looked up at God Tamer, he backed down a little. She looked super pissed, but quickly that anger fled when she started to laugh. Maybe it was from the relief that he wouldn't be getting killed today, but Tiso was happy when he saw her laugh. “Not bad, Tiso. You might actually have a chance.” Tiso stood proudly, beaming. “I could have told you that! But um… thank you.”  


God Tamer smiled, a smile that Tiso couldn’t see from under her helmet. She wanted to thank him, for some reason, but that sounded super weird and cliche. She also could have chided him for being kind to the enemy, but decided against that for now. He’s had enough lecturing for one day. Instead, she went with “It’s what I train you for, no need to thank me.” She did really appreciate it, though, especially coming from him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I shat this out 5 am the other day and made some adjustments later. There might be spelling errors or mistakes and I apologize for that, let me know if you find anything and I'll fix it.  
> Anyway, I tried my best. I hope I did these two justice, people seem to really like them.  
> All feedback is appreciated.


End file.
